Uncontrollable Power/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Edme Info On the planet of Srevos, a mysterious man who calls himself "The Tajent" is on the loose. It is said he has the power of mind control, and can control anyone who gazes into his eyes at will. The heroes must find a way to safely put an end him before he gets everyone on the planet and save all the people who dared to look into his eyes. Note: RPers can not get mind controlled without the user's permission. RP Characters: The Tajent (Edme) Edme (Edme) Aiyana (Edme) Heep (Night) Tamsen (Night) Naruto (Night) Vallis (Night) Dedede (Ftag) Itzal (Icy) Zake (Frost) Arbiter (Icefern) On Srevos... Edme went to go meet with the other heroes, while Aiyana, who was constantly talking, followed her --- A man with a hood and sunglasses walked down the streets of Srevos, ready to strike the first person he comes across. ☆Edme☆ 15:54, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Tamsen ran over to Edme "hey" she said smiling.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:03, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, hi Tamsen," Edme replied. "Hi! I'm Aiyana! As you can see I'm a liger, and Edme is my friend! It looks like you're Edme's friends, so you can be mine too!" Aiyana went on.---- The man saw three animals talking. Two wolves, and on liger. He grinned slyly and walked toward them slowly. ☆Edme☆ 16:07, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "nice to meet you too Aiyana" said Tamsen.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "So, what are you doing in Srevos, Tamsen?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 16:11, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "well i decided to come here because i got bored" she laughed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede walked up to the group. Ftaghn Talk 16:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "Well, you have to be careful. This world is in grave danger, a man with mind control powers is on the loose, it's very similar to being stone-eyed if he gets you. Once he gets this world, he will go for another," Edme said.---- The man got closer, ready to take off his sunglasses. ☆Edme☆ 17:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "wow" said Tamsen.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Zake was walking down the street. He saw the man with sunglasses and attempted to pickpocket him. 19:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Itzal appeared in Srevos suddenly. He didn't know where he was or how he got there exactly. Icewish ♥ 19:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana went to look for some food while Edme and Tamsen were talking, and saw Itzal. ☆Edme☆ 19:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Itzal spotted the two wolves and wasn't quite sure what to do. He tried to find a knife, but realized that he had lost them somewhere when he appeared in Srevos. Icewish ♥ 19:53, March 29, 2013 (UTC) The man started to take his glasses off----Edme told Tamsen, "I expected other people to come, but I suppose it's just Aiyana and me." ☆Edme☆ 20:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Itzal looked at Edme, confused. "You can talk?" he asked her. Icewish ♥ 22:57, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Zake, ignoring Edme, brushed past Itzal, trying to take his money. He looked lik he had much more money than the guy with sunglasses. 23:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "If you're trying to pickpocket me, I got nothing. I was planning to travel through the desert, so I didn't bother to take anything with me other than water," said Itzal to Zake. Icewish ♥ 23:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Dedede was with Edme. Ftaghn Talk 00:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) The man heard sirens coming up to him. Three police cars were surrounding him, and two police men came out of each car. Each police man was wearing a special kind of glasses. "Stop right there! We know who you are, and you can do no harm to us with these glasses!" one of them said. The man took off his glasses and swatted off one of the policeman's glasses. Very quickly, the policemen fought each other, until all of them had looked into the man's eyes. They all stood there, ready for their next order.----Edme had seen the entire thing. So this is The Tajent! Edme thought. She grabbed the glasses-which were safely away from the cars-for everyone. ☆Edme☆ 02:35, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Wait, what's going on?" asked Itzal, confused. Icewish ♥ 02:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Just wear these glasses, I'll explain later," Edme whispered. Aiyana wore her glasses and his behind a bush. For once, she was speechless. Edme realized The Tajent was walking towards her. The policemen started to surround the group. ☆Edme☆ 02:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter was watching the event with interest. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:08, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Um, O.K," said Itzal. Icewish ♥ 03:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Zake took a pair of the glasses and put them on. He drew his sword, ready to fight the policemen. 13:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "All of you have seen too much. You now know my secret. I am now forced to take all of you," The Tajent said, "Get them!" The policemen started nearing the group. "Don't hurt them! They're all innocent!" Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 16:57, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter leaped towards the Tajent, sword pointed towards him. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Itzal looked around, trying to find a weapon since he didn't have one. He picked up a medium-sized stone and threw it quickly at the Tajent. Icewish ♥ 19:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) While the Tajent was distracted, Dedede smashed him with his hammer. Ftaghn Talk 23:49, March 30, 2013 (UTC) The Tajent ducked when he saw Arbiter, and avoided Dedede's hammer, but the rock knocked him backward. ☆Edme☆ 01:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Itzal tried to punch the Tajent in the face. Icewish ♥ 01:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) A policeman hit Itzal's head with a nightstick, and The Tajent ducked.---- Edme tried to pounce on The Tajent. "Silly mutt!" The Tajent said. ☆Edme☆ 01:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Itzal's vision got very blurry and he felt incredibly dizzy. He tried to kick the Tajent, but ended up hitting Edme instead. Icewish ♥ 01:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay